The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Pretty Perrine’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation by the Inventor in Hantay, France. The Inventor sowed seeds that were pooled from crosses made between unnamed proprietary plants his breeding program of Heuchera×villosa as the female parent and pollinated with ‘Pinot Gris’ (U.S. plant Pat. No. 19,592 as the male parent in 2008. The Inventor selected ‘Pretty Perrine’ in 2010 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above crosses. The exact female parent is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by division in Hantay, France in 2011. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.